goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
It's so easy, Diesel Busters can do it. (Geico)
Geico Cavemen Parody: Diesel Busters Cast *The Spokesperson - Alvin Hung *Caveman - Diesel Busters *Connie - Carrie *Therapist - Kelly Flute *Caveman #2 - Jake Paul *Caveman #3 - Macusoper Transcript The Introduction *Spokesperson: It's so easy to log on to national.edu, Diesel Busters can do it. *(Camera pans to Diesel Busters who is filming the commercial, drops the film mic) *Diesel Busters: WHAT?! Not cool! (walks out of the studio) *Spokesperson: I did not mean you were there, I did not know I can change! *(an upside down clapperboard is shown) *Spokesperson: It's so easy to log on to national.edu, Diesel Busters can do it. *(Scene cuts to Diesel Busters watching a commercial on TV) *Diesel Busters: What does that mean? Did you hear that? (sees a guy on piano) *Macusoper: That is really condescending. *(cuts to National American University logo) *Voice: National American University. Half hours could save you 100% or more on your graduation assessment. Restaurant *Spokesperson: It's so easy to log on to national.edu, Diesel Busters can do it. (scene changes into a restaurant) Seriously, we apologize. We have no idea you guys still exist. *Diesel Busters: Yeah. We could do some research next time. *Waiter (voice only): Hey, guys. May I take your order? *Jake Paul: I'll have the roast duck and the mango salsa. *Diesel Busters: I don't have much of an appetite. (drops the menu to the ground) *(cuts to National American University logo) *Voice: National American University. 6 hours could save you 100% or more to share great access for your job. Airport *(Diesel Busters was on a moving sidewalk. The song "Remind me" can be heard playing. Diesel Busters was checking his plane tickets, and pasts a billboard. The billboard said "National American University: So easy Diesel Busters can do it." as Diesel Busters sees this, he gets off.) *(scene cuts to time card: 5 Minutes Later...) *(scene cuts to National American University billboard) *Diesel Busters: Seriously, 4 feet by 5 feet? Apparently not, because I'm looking right at it! *(cuts to National American University logo) *Voice: National American University. 2 could save you 100% to drop out of your college funds. Therapy *(Diesel Busters was holding a cell phone.) *Therapist: Why does that bother you? *Diesel Busters: Why does it bother me? So easy Diesel Busters can do it? *Therapist: It's just a sponsor. *Diesel Busters: Okay, what if I said "National American University: So easy a therapist can do it."? *Therapist: Well...that sponsor wouldn't make sense to me. *Diesel Busters: But why? *Therapist: Well, therapists... *Diesel Busters: Are what, smart? (a ringing sound came) My wife's calling. I'll put her on speaker. *(cuts to National American University logo) *Voice: National American University. 8 hours could save you 100% or more to get good grades in class. On the News *(National American University's So Easy Diesel Busters Can Do It: Offensive?) *Alvin Hung: How can it be offensive if it's true? *Diesel Busters: Okay, first of all, I'm not 100% in love with a tone you have right now. *Alvin Hung: Tune aside historically, you guys have struggled to adapt for giving you good grades. *Diesel Busters: It's that simple. So, being responsible goes to walk upright, discovering the Arpanet, inventing computers, and laying iMacs and PCs for all mankind. You're right, good point. Sorry we couldn't get that to you sooner. *Alvin Hung: Carrie, your reaction. *Connie: It sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. (Diesel Busters buries his face with both hands.) *(cuts to National American University logo) *Voice: National American University. 4 hours could save you 100% or more to not get bad grades if you're failing, or cheating your test. Continuing Therapy *Therapist: Nobody said this was going to be easy. *Diesel Busters: Now, see if National American University's taken that approach instead of saying "So easy Diesel Busters can do it.", I wouldn't be having an extreme outburst right now. *(scene cuts to another time card: 7 Days Later...) *(Diesel Busters was holding a PC Guy stuffed toy.) *Diesel Busters: Are you serious? *Therapist: Just give it a try. Role play. *Diesel Busters (looks at it): What's your name? (long pause) He does not say any word or dialogue, 'cause he's a toy. *(cuts to National American University logo) *Voice: National American University. 8 hours could save you 100% to cause you a lot of sleepiness, drug abuse, and smoking. Response *(National American University's So Easy Diesel Busters Can Do It: Offensive?) *Connie: Okay, so we live in society where the individual ego and the group dynamic are in constant struggle. On the other hand, the other individual ego is at the forefront. So, I wouldn't say that a history of viruses don't work after all, so right back at you. *Alvin Hung: Response? *Diesel Busters: Oh, yeah. I have a response. Uhhh, what? *(cuts to National American University logo) *Voice: National American University. 10 days could save you 100% to work hard on the most computer history in the nation. Loyalty *(Diesel Busters is at a local bar. Jake Paul approaches.) *Jake Paul: Don't worry about those guys. *Diesel Busters: I'm just so sick of it. *Jake Paul: What'd you expect? You're doing a job on National American University! *(Diesel Busters turns to face Jake Paul, holding a mug of root beer.) *Diesel Busters: It's my life, okay? *Jake Paul: Dude, it's just a little loyalty. *Diesel Busters: What, working at National American University makes me less of me? *(Macusoper enters.) *Macusoper: Hey, guys. My girlfriend's here. We're getting back together. *Diesel Busters: Hey! Give us a minute. (Macusoper approaches the door and exits.) *(cuts to National American University logo) *Voice: National American University. 7 days could save you 100% on your successful information of nighttime teenagers inviting me over for spring break. Category:Geico Commercial Parodies